Captain Long Ben One-Leg
Captain Long Ben One-Leg is the main antagonist in the second Goosebumps HorrorLand book, Creep from the Deep. History Goosebumps HorrorLand He was the captain of the Scarlet Skull, until that fateful day the black fog rolled over his ship and he ended up in the land of the dead! Two-hundred years later, Billy Deep and Sheena Deep swim into that exact black fog. There, they find Captain Ben on a stranded island as a zombie and they have to escape him and his chanting henchmen. He has minor appearances in other Goosebumps HorrorLand books. In The Streets of Panic Park, he and the other villains help the Very Special Guests escape Panic Park. ''Goosebumps'' film Captain Long Ben One-Leg appears in the Goosebumps film portrayed by Steve Quinn, but credited as "Monster #22." He is among the monsters that are released by Slappy. While he has his one leg, Captain Ben does not have a skeletal appearance. General information Personality Captain Ben was really bad news when he was alive. He was highly sadistic, having fed some of his men to rats if they made him angry or if he was bored, he would feed them to the rats for his amusement and he would like to watch a man bounce. Being dead for over two hundred years has put Captain Ben in a very bad mood, making him even more bad news and more sadistic than when he was alive and he would get real fiery when crossed. Captain Ben is also quite greedy and deceiving, being a notorious liar and is always delighted to have prisoners. And he insists that he asks the questions and he answers the questions. He was also really bent on having his "leg" back, as it really annoyed him to have just one leg. Due to what is said about him, Captain Ben is without a doubt the most evil pirate in the world. Physical appearance Captain Ben is a zombie pirate who has a whole face with a thin black mustache, a short black beard and dead green eyes that are sunk deep in his head. He wears a long black coat with gold buttons down the front and the gold stripes of a captain on the shoulders. Appearances Books * Goosebumps HorrorLand ** Creep from the Deep ** Welcome to Camp Slither (portrait only) ** Escape from HorrorLand ** The Streets of Panic Park * Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide * Goosebumps The Movie: ** Goosebumps Movie Novel ** Monster Survival Guide ** Slappy's Revenge Television and Film * Movies: ** Goosebumps (film) Games * Goosebumps HorrorTown Actor * Steve Quinn (Goosebumps Movie) Trivia * Captain Ben was the first main antagonist in the Deep Trouble books to be a supernatural villain. He is also the first recurring antagonist of those books. * In the second draft for the Goosebumps film, Captain Ben had some dialogue. Gallery Goosebumps-Pirate.png Goosebump5.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 9.15.11 pm.png Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for Where's the Creature game. Category:Monsters Category:Villains in Goosebumps HorrorLand (series) Category:Villains Category:Zombies Category:Characters Category:HorrorLand Category:Male Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Recurring characters Category:Movie characters Category:Undead Category:Pirates Category:Adults Category:Living Skeletons Category:Video Game Characters Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)